


Episode Tag: Truth or Consequences

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 7x01. Truth or Consequences. MAJOR SPOILERS MCABBY! How did Abby react to Tim leaving? How did she react when he came home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Tag: Truth or Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> *Episode tag for Truth or Consequences. Major spoilers. I HAD to write the McAbby tag. LOL It would have been up last week if my son wasn't as sick as he was. Anyway, please read and review.*

Abby hadn't slept a wink in the time they were gone. She had been staying over at Tim's apartment mostly because she didn't want to be alone and she was dog-sitting. She lay in Tim's bed hugging his pillow, it still smelled like him. Jethro lay beside the bed snoring slightly. She tired to steady her shaky breath as the recent events played over and over in her mind. They had figured out where Ziva was being held and had formed a plan. Tony, Tim and Gibbs would travel to Somalia on a rescue mission. Tony and Tim were to be captured by Saleem. Tim was to become 'unconscious' and stay that way as soon as possible. They would get Ziva, Gibbs would snipe the bad guy and everything would be wrapped up in a pretty package and they would be on their way home in no time. But, what if someone got really hurt? What if someone died? She thought back to the day that she found out Tim was going with Tony and Gibbs.

_(A few weeks ago)_

_'It can't be true!'_  She thought as she raced to McGee's apartment, _'It just can't be! Timmy can't leave!'_  She parked the car, yanked the keys out and ran into his building. Deciding that the elevator would take too long she ran up the three flights of stairs to his floor. It only took half of a knock for him to answer. He must have known she was coming. As soon as the door was opened wide enough she flung herself at him.

"You can't go! Tell me it isn't true." She cried into his shoulder. McGee couldn't tell if they were tear drops he felt seep through his shirt or if it was the rain dripping from her hair. The weather outside seemed to fit Abby's distressed state of mind. It had been pouring for the last hour or so and Abby was drenched head to toe. Her hair was soaked with the cold rain and starting to frizz. Her breath was shaky as she gasped for air while she sobbed. Black mascara trailed down her face from eye to chin. McGee didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her until she started shivering from the cold. He tried to pull away only to feel her cling to him tighter.

"Abs." He whispered, "C'mon. You need to get warm and dry." He said softly. He tried again to disentangle himself but failed again. Scrapping the idea of her letting go of him anytime soon he slipped on arm around her waist and one under her legs. He hoisted her up and carried her into his bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub with her in his lap he switched on the hot water tap in the tub. He left his hand under it until it reached the right temperature.

"Please don't go." She whispered as more tears soaked through his shirt.

Tim just closed his eyes and kissed her head, "Why don't you take a warm bath? It will calm you down and warm you up." He suggested. Noticing the water was filled he flipped off the tap.

"Don't go." She said almost inaudibly.

"Get in the bath and I'll get you something warm to wear." He said avoiding her statement. He tugged slightly at the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. A small blush creped up his cheeks. Sure he had defiantly seen her naked before but they weren't 'just friends' then. He kissed her cheek softly, "I'm going to go find you something to wear." He slid Abby off his lap and gently closed the bathroom door behind him. A cold shiver ran through his body as he realized he also needed to change. The rain and the tears had soaked his shirt thoroughly. Quickly he slipped on a fresh pair of sweats and another t-shirt he rummaged though his drawers to find one particular shirt for Abby. He smiled as he pulled it out. It wasn't anything to special to most people. Just a blue button down shirt but it still smelled like Abby. Her lipstick mark stained on it. He pulled a pair of his boxers out for her as well. He knew her too well to think she would wear a pair of his sweats. If she could she would walk around stark naked. The less clothes the better in her opinion. He made his way into the kitchen getting her a cup of hot chocolate. Even though it was summer time the rain had cooled the night and there was something about hot chocolate that calmed Abby down. He heard a sniffle from behind him as he stirred the two mugs. Preparing himself he turned around to find Abby in his shirt and boxers staring at the floor. He passed her a mug which she took looking downhearted. The silent moments that passed felt like hours to each of them. Tim didn't want to see her crying again and there was nothing he could think of to comfort her. Abby just didn't know what to say anymore. Finally after an eternity Abby placed her cup down and walked back into his bedroom without saying a word. Tim took a deep breath and placed both mugs in the sink. He walk about to walk into his room when he heard Abby talking. He paused at the door to listen.

"He can't go. He can't leave me like this. He can't leave you. Who will feed you and walk you and look after you? Timmy can't go. I need him here. He can't go and that's that." McGee peaked his head through the doorway to discover she had plopped down next to Jethro and was stroking the sleeping dogs' fur. He quietly crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Abby." He said lightly. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor. She sighed as she got up and sat next to him. "I have to go with them."

Abby swallowed the lump in her throat, "I need you here."

"Why?" He gently probed.

"Because…because I do." She bit her bottom lip as she spoke.

"Why?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"You are going to go over there, get captured and tortured. By people who want to kill you. What if they do?" She started crying again, "What if they kill you guys? Then what will I do?" She shook her head determinedly, "I need you."

Tim felt his heart breaking slightly. He just wanted to take her and kiss all of her fears away. However, 'just friends' didn't kiss like that. 'Just friends' meant he didn't get to love her the way he wanted to. 'Just friends' was slowly going to kill him.

"We'll be fine." He said trying to make her feel better.

"But what if you're not?" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Timmy, I know I…uh…I've been really weird lately. Well, weirder than normal but I've been thinking about stuff. I will never be that type of person that knows what she wants all the time or that bakes cookies and is the 50's type of wife but I do know that whenever I'm with you I feel like nothing in the world can hurt me. I know that you honestly care about me and you love me for who I am. You don't try to change me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. So you see." She sighed, "You can't leave on a possible suicide mission when I've just figured out that I love you. More than I love puppies or Caf-Pow! or even forensics. I love you." She confessed.

Tim opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly when he realized he had nothing that he could say. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her mouth up to his. He could feel her need for him through the force of the kiss. Slowly they parted for air. He leaned his forehead against hers, "Abby." He breathed. He knew she wasn't just saying she loved him to guilt him into staying. She never said anything unless she meant it, "I can't do an on again, off again relationship. If you want this to work, you are going to have to get serious."

"I've never been more serious than I am right now." She said. A sole tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"I love you." He stated before attacking her lips with his again. That rainy night was the first night in almost four years that they made love. Sure they had slept together and had sex off and on throughout the last few years but this night they made love.

NCIS Squadroom ( _present time)_

Abby stood next to Ducky waiting impatiently for the elevator to ding. She had gotten a phone call last night from Tim. They were all safe and they were all going to come home. She couldn't hide her excitement and relief over the phone. It had taken him a solid thirty minutes in the airport to get her to stop crying. Finally he had to hang up to get on the plane but he promised to call her back when they landed. She fidgeted while looking at the elevator once more.

"Calm down Abigail. They will be here in just a few minutes." Ducky said placing his hand on hers to stop her from picking at her nails. Before she could respond she heard one of the sweetest sounds on earth. The elevator had dinged. The team stepped out into the Squadroom looking beaten and bruised. None of that mattered. They were all right there in front of her. She walked over to Ziva, hugging her lost friend first. Gibbs came next with his warm fatherly embrace. A kiss was pressed to her temple as she held on tight. Tony was next in line for an Abby hug. A few soft words were exchanged between the two. They each wanted to be sure the other was alright before letting go. Tim waited patiently as Abby let go of Tony. Once she turned to him he saw her eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh Tim." She cried as she threw herself into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder and he held her tight as he tried to keep himself from crying. After all that he had been through his sole thought was 'Get home to Abby'

"Are you OK?" She asked through her tears.

"Yea. I'm OK." He said. She would see the bruises and cuts soon enough. For right now he summed it up to 'OK'.

"Promise?" She asked muffled by his shoulder.

"I promise." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She lifted her head towards him. Not caring who was standing there she placed a hungry kiss on his lips. McGee felt a blush creep up his cheeks but he didn't care who was standing around either. All that mattered was he was alive, and Abby was in his arms.


End file.
